Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to optimizing communication between user-controlled devices via messaging.
In computer-to-computer or mobile-to-mobile communication programs, such as instant messaging clients, a receiving user may receive a visual indication that a sending user is currently typing a message. For example, in some clients, the device user may see a status of the sending user, such as “The other user is typing . . . ” while the sending user composes the message. Little information or subtleties concerning the characteristics or contents of the message can be garnered, however, from such a static indication. For example, the receiving user is not made aware of the speed, corrections, inflection, pace, etc., of the input or typing of the sending user.
Because of the static nature of this legacy indication, a user for whom a message is being composed is unable to make inferences about the content of the message or the circumstances surrounding its composition. For example, in traditional messaging clients, a user is unable to tell if the user with whom he or she is communicating is typing feverishly, which may indicate excitement, anger, or rage on the part of the other user. Alternatively, in traditional messaging clients, a message receiver is unable to follow the input patterns, such as text addition and deletion, of the sending user, which may indicate cautiousness or deliberateness on the part of the other user. Thus, improved methods of messaging are desired.